


The Nail Marks in His Hands

by Plainsong_451



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 黑歷史。高二時對教會的怨言和對信仰的質疑。現在釋懷了(比較
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

我討厭干貝醬的味道。

啊，不對……「討厭」這個字太膚淺了，應該要說「我痛恨干貝醬」才對。

這樣說，大家一定會覺得我是恬不知恥的富家子弟吧。但不只如此。我家的冰箱打開，最上層的架子就放滿了各種不同瓶裝的干貝醬，不知情的人可能還會誤以為我爸媽是在蒐集干貝醬還是甚麼的。然而，即使痛恨干貝醬，我也希望我們家可以有錢到能夠蒐集干貝醬的地步，因為我家的經濟情況其實遠比學校的某些同學差。

那些干貝醬都是別人送的。放假在家，常常還沒睡醒就聽到電鈴聲，接著，就看到幾個拿著紙袋、嘴裡一邊喊著「這好東西一定要送給牧師啊」的大人進門，和我媽聊了好久才走。我一直不懂為甚麼他們要送干貝醬過來。那個，裝在廣口玻璃瓶裡的醬，只要一打開瓶蓋，就會有一股發酵般的味道漫出。用筷子夾了一點吃，嘴巴裡嚐到的全是苦味、辣味、酸味。更別提那些被辣油潤濕而變得很難咬的干貝絲了。我猜，或許是因為干貝醬很貴，所以大家就覺得它一定是好東西；既然是好東西，那就絕對要送給平常很關心他們的牧師一家了；再說牧師自己很喜歡干貝醬啊。

這麼一來，就是因為我爸很喜歡干貝醬所以大家才要送過來嘛，我懂了。

那或許我該問的應該要是：「為甚麼會有人喜歡干貝醬呢？」

我爸，也就是牧師，他應該會很清楚這個問題的答案。但他太忙了，沒有時間解答我的疑問。他每天所解決的，是人人生命中的難題，不是這種瑣碎的、無意義的生活日常式煩惱。有印象以來，我們家就像高速公路上會看到的休息站，有人隨意地進來客廳聊天、吃晚餐，有人帶了一肚子的委屈來找人哭訴；有失戀的大學生來尋求慰藉，也有自殺慣犯來心理輔導。在教會的會友心中，我媽(也就是「師母」)一定是某種接近超人等級的生物，可以有那麼多時間給那麼多人輔導諮商(但就是沒空幫我煮飯。)說到晚餐，我的腦海裡馬上浮現的就是一碗白飯配冰箱裡永遠吃不完的干貝醬。不是說我媽不知道我不喜歡干貝醬，只是我很快就發現跟她吵是沒用的，因此我也學會拿著我/我爸/我媽的悠遊卡去7-11買微波食物吃。

即使這樣，我其實還是很愛我爸媽，只是我好像有點欠缺注意。

在學校的時候也是。在學校時，大多都是自己一個人，不大有可以一起鬼扯的朋友。同學好像都覺得牧師的小孩會講一些莫名其妙的話或是會用神奇的宗教術語去給別人洗腦還是什麼的，所以不太理我，連我上課在那裏自嗨也不會有人來制止我。老師倒不一定。有些老師覺得我又聽話又認真，對我很好；有些老師則不。這完全是因為我會在喜歡的老師面前表現得又聽話又認真，而對不喜歡的老師連甩都不甩的緣故。

在教會的話就不一樣了。由於我身為牧師唯一的小孩，我的一舉一動都受到注意。不管是敬拜的時候、跑腿的時候，還是幫忙打掃、義賣、帶小朋友的時候……教會的屬靈長輩們總會停下腳步，邊看我做事邊稱讚：「好乖，好熱心，牧師的小孩果然是個靈命充滿的好孩子呢……」(補充：靈命充滿=信仰虔誠)我覺得他們好像都很篤定我長大以後就會繼承我爸的衣缽，然後接管這個教會一樣。有時我會思考，我幹嘛把自己忙成這樣。難不成是為了大家的稱讚嗎？(這我可以保證，絕對不是)還是是因為我想要為上帝大發熱心呢？(不知道) 認真想想，我能確定的就是「我不想壞我爸的場」。畢竟這是他的地盤，而且大家都認定牧師的小孩要怎樣，那我就變成大家所期望的那樣好了。反正這樣所有人都能開心吧。說實在的，我自己也無法忍受別人指出我是個不被靈命充滿的人，即使事實就是如此。既然不是，那就靠行動掩蓋真相吧。做個結論：靈命充滿的人會被聖靈感動而熱心服事(補充：服事=在教會幫忙)，但熱心服事的人不一定被聖靈充滿。

就像我。


	2. Chapter 2

他。

「他」。

那個「他」。

我不知道我是在何時第一次遇見「他」(因為太懶了所以不想寫名字)。有記憶以來，他的存在就是一顆天狼星，在所有人的眼前發光。

從小，我就學會把他當偶像崇拜。

他大我三歲，同樣是在教會裡長大。在校成績表現優良，在教會更是活躍於各種場合。他早早就在父母的期望下受洗，星期天做禮拜時不是在前面領會唱詩歌，就是在樓下兒童主日學帶小朋友玩。寒暑假，不用父母恐嚇加拐騙，他主動參加服務隊，有機會還去申請擔任輔導。他是如此的積極，心中懷著的又是無比溫和的本性；大人們都覺得他是我們這一代小屁孩們的中流砥柱，是教會復興的光和鹽。

他一直吸引著我，但我到小學高年級才和他比較有交流。

那個時候，我十一歲。有一陣子，我媽只要忙得分神乏術，就會把我丟在教會的書店請店員幫忙顧我，而結果通常都是我自己在書店裡晃到因無聊而死。當時書店常會還會聚集一些放學了的學生(邊欣賞可愛的文具邊準備考試邊聊八卦)，我原本以為他也是那些人的其中一員，直到我在書架和書架之間的角落發現他在讀尼采。

「嗨，謝恩(我爸媽給我取的怪名字，姓「謝」單名「恩」，意指「感謝神的恩典」)。呃，你是在看我讀的書嗎？」

「……是尼采。」

「喔，不是什麼特別有趣的作品啦，只是剛好有點想看跟哲學有關的書。內容滿正向的，不過你現在應該看不懂——」

「——他說：『上帝已死。』……」

他聽了，愣了一下。

「原來你看過啊......」

「……嗯。」

「……那別跟我媽講……」

好，我點點頭。

這是第一次在書店的對話，之後，又有幾次談話的經驗。隨著次數增加，我的話漸漸多了起來，跟他的相處也更自然。我們都沒作業的時候，他會用腳踏車載我到書店附近晃晃。一開始我其實挺怕摔的，當手用力抓緊他的肩膀，雙腳顫抖著站在車上，我看見的會是地上拉長的車影與不斷向後脫落蛻去的陽光。「別像耶洗別一樣摔下來喔。」我記得他會這樣說，而我會回他：「這附近又沒有野狗。」很快地我們繞到越來越遠的地方，脫落的水溝蓋、長草包裹傾斜墓碑的荒地、車子零零落落經過的馬路。好幾個午後我們沿著下坡路段俯衝，速度快得像要撞壁的鷹。聖經裡的先知以利亞觀看異象，有烈風、地震、火，但只有微小的聲音中有神。我聽見前頭的他大叫：「上帝賜下微聲給我這罪人吧！」語氣似乎是半開玩笑的。我回喊道：「你比較需要大馬士革的光！」(那是另一個故事。內容是使徒保羅因為被大光照瞎而悔改)不過我懷疑他沒聽到。神是什麼？現在這倒是不很重要了。神在哪裡？不重要。「你們尋求，就給你們；尋找，就尋見；叩門，就給你們開門。」罪、耶穌、十字架、死而復活、永生、救恩什麼的，已經沒有任何意義了。反正等神找到你時祂就會像對撒母耳那樣關懷親切地喊你的名字，他厭煩地說。很快坡度復緩，他一路未減速地滑到坡底才調轉車頭卡緊剎車。好幾次我被甩了下來卻不覺得痛；夕陽使我們爛醉，行為無所控制。經歷這些，我並沒有什麼幻想破滅的感覺，反之，我打從心裡更熱愛他了。他深藏於外表下的黑暗面拉近我和他的距離；當我們共同守著我們是無神論者的秘密時，我從來沒有感覺和偶像如此地親近過。

然而過了不久，我媽開始讓我一個人看家。我不再能像以往那樣頻繁地出入書店了。而在屈指可數的見面機會中，我看到的他全為教會事務纏身。

又過了將近半年。升上國中的我終於獲准離開兒主(=兒童主日學)，光榮進入青少契(=青少年團契)。走近青少契教室，前腳還沒碰到門墊，靜靜地就聽見吉他伴著歌聲。想也知道是他。我再次遇見我的偶像，這次是在眾人的歌聲中。

在青少契的時候，他會坐在我旁邊；玩遊戲的時候，他會像大哥哥一樣罩我。我喜歡他彈吉他時偶爾抬頭看我的樣子。其他人(特別是女生)常用某種帶言外之意的語氣笑著說他偏袒我，我想那就叫忌妒吧。但我真正期待的不是團契，而是團契後，我們邊收拾場地邊聊天的時間。我可以用那個機會告訴他所有不敢讓人知道的妄想，將一整個星期內累積的憤怒與懷疑一吐為快。而等我說夠了，就換他了。我不清楚這種關係應該怎麼稱呼，似乎不像大人們認為的兄弟之情，但有點接近同甘共苦、同舟共濟的概念，一種因為共享祕密而衍生出的友情。重點是我知道他懂那種硬裝的痛苦，他也知道我懂，被理解、信任的感覺於是超過三年歲月的年齡隔閡。我們不一定要說話，其實只要單獨再一起就可以放鬆。很多。我想，他應該也很需要休息一下吧？


	3. Chapter 3

十二月。全教會最忙的月份。

盛大程度遠遠超過復活節的一個節日，聖誕節，每年帶給人的災難程度同樣遠遠大於期待中的歡樂。災難的來源各異，大多來自詩班、餐會、教堂布置、愛心義賣。至於內容擴及上述所有事項的聖誕晚會，肯定是災難中的災難。

印象中，兒童主日學每年都會在晚會中表演「耶穌降生」的戲碼，而身為牧師的兒子，我從六歲起就扮演約瑟至今(飾演耶穌的演員是塑膠玩具嬰兒)。我本來以為我只要升上國中就可以脫離演約瑟的命運，轉行去青少契當餅乾推銷員；但在我看到我媽從衣櫃裡拿出從前太長、現則短到無法觸及膝蓋的毛巾製戲服後，我頓時明白這項傳統會繼續延續下去。

去年如此，今年應該也不會有所改變吧。我想。

和預料中的一樣，十二月初，我再次從我媽那裏接收泛黃的A4紙劇本，但沒猜到的是，今年我還得兼差當導演。和一群比你小的小孩混在一起已經夠糟了，現在還要我去管他們？喔，乾脆殺了我吧。不過想當然，我最後還是按照上頭來的安排，每星期一次地去承受噪音攻擊和心理折磨。

我第一時間就用Line通知他這不幸的消息。他一開始回應：「恭喜你，這是一個能讓你實驗『電鑽和鋸子何者才讓白癡小孩乖乖聽話』的大好機會」，被嚴正抗議之後才出現比較正常的對話。

「你知道潔心(那個小我一歲，每年演馬利亞的女生)今年為什麼沒有演嗎？」

不知道。我很快回覆。

「她和她爸媽大吵一架，」他回，「說她升國中還去演戲太幼稚了。她媽之後罰她不准參加晚會，哪裡知道她聽了整個人爽到不行。這招你可以試試看。」

真感謝你的建議啊。我一邊按下送出鍵，一邊把馬利亞的戲服遞給新的演員。想當初潔心多話又靜不下來，新一代女主角則是安靜沉默，存在感低到我一直記不住她的名字，到最後索性直接用馬利亞稱呼她。她今年六年級，之前只演過牧羊人，不用問也知道她很緊張。我本來覺得主日學老師一定是一時昏頭才選那麼害羞的女生當女主角，但排練時全兒主就她一個把劇本念得最流暢，

我這才體悟到原來認真的本性是足夠克服恐懼的。套一句大人們常講的話：「她真的很乖。」她不只會提早進教室幫我發道具，不用我耳提面命就會勤練劇本，結束後還會留下來收拾場地。

而其他的小孩……

今天的暴動以小屁孩A首先發難。排練剛開始，他就先大叫：「老師，為什麼我的台詞那麼多？」而這一叫瞬間引發小朋友的共鳴，一時之間教室內民怨四起，到處都有「為什麼我的台詞比XX的多？」的淒厲慘叫。接下來由小屁孩B帶頭，這小屁孩B本來在和其他人玩鬼抓人，而很不幸，他在排練開始前似乎都還沒抓到替死鬼。只見他悄悄伸出一隻手，抓掉前面小屁孩C披著的戲服——「抓」叫聲興奮激昂，沒多久我眼前盡是四處亂竄的小朋友。我盡可能地喊著：「安靜！安靜！」企圖壓過歡笑聲，但沒人聽我，而且幾秒後小屁孩D就大哭起來，因為他的隨身布偶剛被追來追去的小朋友踩到了……

混亂中，我突然茫然起來。腦海裡靜靜地浮現一行字：該死，我又把自己困在泥淖中了。已經數不清是第幾回了，在這裡，暗自覺得自己好可憐。既沒辦法出力把任務完成也無法擺脫這個工作，我出不去……吵鬧聲逐漸漫過我的頭頂，而遠遠地，來自水面上的某處，一句話墜了下來——

「老師，我們不要練習，來玩遊戲好不好？」

小屁孩(不知第幾號)尖聲叫著。我的腦袋爆炸了。當我一個漂亮的甩門大步走出去，迎面而來的正是我爸：

「爸，我不演了。我受夠了。」

「你怎麼了？」

「你自己看。」我手往兒主教室/獸籠一比。

「哎，你就體諒他們一下嘛，畢竟他們還小，還不太懂規矩……」

「對，因為他們還在念小學。但爸，我已經國中了，為什麼我不能和青少契一起做餅乾？」

「升上國中難道就不需要照顧比你年幼的人嗎？我當初給你這個工作，其實就是想訓練你。現在，藉這個機會，你可以學習怎樣教導他們，如何和他們溝通……」

「我不要。」

「而你要用溫和的態度和耐心去忍耐……」

「不要啊啊啊啊啊啊--------！！！！！」

這一聲叫得可是真心誠意，本來在旁邊聊天的阿姨們紛紛往這裡望，害我忍不住好奇以撒在看到亞伯拉罕把刀拔出來的時候叫得有沒有我大聲。周遭會友們聽到聲音後趕來勸阻，但受到兒主小朋友的傳染，我繼續叫得聲撕肺裂，再再重複著「我不要！」。

我爸就這樣被氣走了。

不一會後，換我媽來。我很想說那時我已經冷靜下來了，但事實顯示：沒有。

「你怎麼了，Nico？」Nico是Nicodemus的簡稱(中文直翻是「尼哥底母」)，後者同樣是我爸媽給我取的怪英文名字。

「我不管你們要我怎樣，但我不要再去管什麼兒主了！」

「Nico，你明明知道兒主老師很缺人手，非常需要幫忙，」她睜大眼睛看著我，語氣似乎有點驚訝。「這種時候，你怎麼可以這麼自私呢？」

她把「自私」兩個字咬得很重，我聽了差點沒瘋掉。

「你也不是不知道聖誕節大家都忙，現在大人們都在各個小組裡努力籌備晚會，抽不出空去陪那群孩子。我明白你可能覺得那些孩子跟你年紀相差太大，但你以前也是這樣啊！再說，服事就是要大家互相配合，不僅要做好自己份內的工作，幫忙別人本來就是理所當然的……」

「你不要講得好像全部都是我的錯！」我忍不住又尖聲叫了起來。

「你們都一直叫我要配合別人，我就照做，但我的需要就不重要嗎？我這個人完全不值得注意，我看乾脆連神都忽視我好了……」

她沉默了。我的喊聲持續著，不受控制。緊握的手指嵌進掌內，但要到很久以後我才會意識到指甲裡卡著血，和脆弱的自尊攪和在一起。而終於，我媽說話了：

「我明白了，你需要一點時間冷靜。我們先回家吧。」

這句話狠狠地擊碎我最後的堅持。我忍不住，當場哭了出來。淚水從我的眼睛流到我遮掩的手，再從手腕一路流到手肘，滴到地上。我整個手臂都濕淋淋的。等我媽把我拉上車時，我還在哭得像神經病，之後我只記得我發燒到攝氏四十多度。


	4. Chapter 4

我在床上躺了兩個星期，期間我爸媽決定找另一個人負責導演。這場大病雖然讓我逃過管小朋友的工作，我還是得逃不過演約瑟的命運，畢竟我可是資深演員。

等我病好到可以去上學的幾天後，教會的一個阿姨來了。我聽到她們在廚房輕聲談話，然後阿姨哭了，我媽也哭了，然後他們繼續說話。

說了什麼「跳河」的。

還有什麼「思覺失調」的。

「自殺」。

不應該再聽下去。我關上房門，耳邊還依稀聽到媽媽的聲音從樓下飄上來：「他媽媽說他高中時就診斷出來，只是沒想到那麼嚴重……」

「他」昨天學校放學後沒回家，今天遺體在附近的河岸發現。死亡時間大約是晚上十到十一點。

他死了。

\---------------------------

太突然了嗎？太驚訝了嗎？他可是連一點消息都沒跟我講……


	5. Chapter 5

「XX教會 聖誕晚會

6點‧感恩餐會

7點半‧音樂分享

8點‧敬拜讚美

8點半‧聖誕短劇……」

我看著節目單上的行程，暗暗地覺得想笑。今天一上完課，我媽就派我比較認識的大學生直接把我從學校載去教會。我早在六點前就到了。到了之後，先打掃，一個段落後去廚房洗碗、切蒜頭、調沙拉醬，接著把一道道的菜搬進用餐區。六點，快快吃完飯後去幫忙正在布置會場的人員，搬椅子、搬道具、用吸塵器把聖誕樹掉落的塑膠葉片吸掉等等。自從他走了之後，我的工作量增加不少，害我忙得要死的時候總是忍不住想到他。七點，兒主小朋友集合，換衣服，重新快速走一遍流程。八點，準時入座。八點十五，到後台預備。

感覺上，所有事情一再地複製前幾年的經驗。聽到熟悉無比的詩歌、主持人一如往常的自嗨，連開場歡迎詞都有似曾相識的感覺。等到我順著走道一路晃到後台，我的頭髮已經被我煩躁地撥得亂七八糟。不想再待在這裡了。前面，有白色的燈閃著——不知道還有哪裡可以去——腳邊走邊擦過粗糙的牆——好想回家。要窒息了，空間中的空氣汙濁，小朋友在其中浮動。透過窗，一顆星落了下來，他在找我嗎？

「你要出去？」是馬利亞，她的聲音細細的，眼睛似乎望穿我的眼底。

「只是去呼吸新鮮空氣。」我轉身背對她。房間的另一頭，主日學老師正呼叫著要大家集合。

「你確定？」

「當然。幫我跟老師說我去去就回。」我推開門，十二月冰涼的空氣湧了進來。突然好清醒。我隨便撿了一台腳踏車，踹掉停車支架就跳上椅墊，從山坡無聲無息地溜了下去。

今天晚上有點風。天是透光的黑色，很乾淨。我一邊騎一邊好奇那顆流星掉到哪裡，壓抑自己犯罪般的興奮，就怕一不小心會吐。那條河離教會有點距離，但不至於遠到走不到，騎車的話就更快了。當我把車停在草叢，我隱約看到河岸邊有道人影。

「X的。」我咒罵一聲，儘管我早就知道站在那裏的人是誰了。

「嚇到你了？我還以為你來這裡就是為了找我。」

「本來不是。」

「你騙誰啊？」

他像往常那樣懶懶地靠著欄杆，柔軟的黑色短髮被風吹得蓬鬆起來。是他，真的是他。那個溫和但略帶陰鬱的笑容。我戳戳他的手臂，他閃開了。

「你沒死？」

「這，看你怎麼定義。」

「我是指普通人認為的那種。」

「噢，那我是死了沒錯。」

他的語氣輕鬆地讓人無法抗拒揍他的衝動。

「我媽不准我去看你的屍體。」

「明智的選擇。」

「你看過了？」

「當然。雖然在水裡漂不到半天，整體看起來還是噁心透了。」

我的指尖在欄杆表面來回劃著。「你當時到底是想幹嘛啊。」

「沒啊，沒特別想什麼。」

「你沒特別想什麼就跳了？」

「……」

「......混帳，你是真的沒想過……？！」

一陣靜默。耳邊傳來風吹過樹葉的聲音。

「事實上，它可能不像你想的那樣。」

「你是說你自殺其實有甚麼遠大高深的理由是我不知道的？白癡，我當然不知道！你連你要自殺都沒跟我說——」

他擺了擺手。「不是這個意思。我是說如果它其實是你一直以來期望的，那所有問題的解決方法，一切的終結。」

風變大了。

「我沒有說過……」

「你從未說過嗎？難道從沒考慮過，從沒這種靈感，不曾在那個想法上逗留過那麼一會兒？不，你有的，而且不只一次。而每一次，你都是在意識與良心的痛苦拉扯中告訴我的。」

「……」

「那些痛苦和苦毒……你以前常說的，是嗎?還記得你常用基督徒不屬這個世界來解釋自己的處境，可是好笑的是我們幾乎未曾以基督徒自居。神，祂太虛無飄渺了！你曾經感覺到祂在你生命中動工嗎？事實上你連上帝的存在都不確定。“信，就是所望之事的實底”、“那沒有看見就信的有福了”……哈哈，即便聖經這樣說了，你就是不想去信賴祂。」

「......你呢？」

「你說呢？」

我們的腳步一點一點地朝水邊靠近。

「我們曾經討論過的，世界的真理，我想我有答案了。我們當時的共識是真理應該要是簡單純粹且完全的，但人無法達成完全，盡全力最多也只能撿拾破碎的真理，因為人從起初就是殘缺的，身上擁有的最強能力也是破壞。但若從相反的角度來看，如果『什麼都沒有』才是最簡單純粹的呢？空無一物、什麼都沒有，那會是擁有真理的最快方法，最輕鬆好走的道路。而它也就是你曾經考慮過的，如今重新發現的道路。」

他的腳沒入水中。

「你其實渴望結束一切很久了，只是不敢承認，但心中還是認同它的簡單乾脆。現在也是如此，對吧？不過這次的結果會不一樣。其實在打定主意來這裡的時候，你就意識到那個想法了。而這一次，你沒有迴避。因為一切勢必在這裡結束。在水中。」

「……我不知道。」

「創世紀第一章，神的靈運行在水面上……謝恩，你在害怕嗎？」

他拉著我的手。

「沒關係。我在水中等你。」

我眼前的人影消失了。

「謝恩！別過去！」突然的大叫把我嚇得瞬間回頭，同時另一股力量狠狠抓住我。

「天啊，你在這裡幹嘛？」是馬利亞。她小小的臉上帶著倔強的表情。

「我怕你出事。」

「所以你就一路跟來了？喔，天啊。」

「聽我說，你得回去。大家都在等你。」

「喔，對啊。每個人都在等我——」

「你下去的話什麼都沒了。想想你的家人。拜託，不要再往下走了！」

「為什麼？難道你沒有想過那可能是一切最完美的結局嗎？」

「不——我求求你——不要——！」

我掙脫她的手，往河心縱身一跳。


	6. Chapter 6

X，好冷。

水好冰。因為現在是冬天嗎？

馬利亞應該沒有笨到跟著跳進來吧？

看不到任何東西。

他在哪裡？

剛剛那是什麼東西撞到我？

水勢比想像中強，好像正在往下游漂。

撞到石頭——？

沒氣了。呃，踩不到底……台灣的河不是都是荒溪型河川嗎？

水面在哪裡？

不要慌，呼吸——

“嗆到水，鼻腔像燒灼般地疼痛”……好像在哪本書上看過這句話。

衣服吸了水所以變得很重……

我需要氧氣——

我要死了、我要死了、我要死了……

這就是他當時的感覺嗎？

我好奇會不會有人發現我死在這裡。

好冷，水的力道好強。

撕裂……

水一定是灌進腦袋裡了。

死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死死

好像看到亮亮的東西……在頭頂？

創世紀第一章第一節：起初神創造天地。第二節：地是空虛混沌，淵面黑暗；神的靈運行在水面上。第三節：神說：“要有光”，就有了光……

死前的感覺就像這樣嗎？

上帝……


	7. Chapter 7

他們說我能活下來是個奇蹟。

他們說我沒死，絕對是因為上帝的作為。

我又在床上躺了一個禮拜。

和上次不一樣的是這回是直接住院療養。雖然身體沒什麼大礙，但由於有留下後遺症的可能，只好住院觀察。沒什麼變的反而是會友們的熱情，那些病床旁成排成列的干貝醬罐子，光是看上一眼就可以感受到他們希望我早日康復的熱切心意。

其實我活下來的原因有一部分要歸功於馬利亞。當我像白癡一樣地跳河後，她沒有跳下水救我，反而當機立斷地叫救護車接著通知教會，因為她知道她沒辦法拉我起來。不過在療養的這段時間，我總在想：她為什麼不一開始就告訴兒主老師我溜走的事？既然一開始就猜到我之後要幹嘛，為什麼不直接找大人求救？再說以她之後的行動來看她應該是挺理智的才對……

還有，我在河岸邊看到的，真的是他嗎？

不過總而言之，那都是一年前的事了。

今年聖誕節，我再次被我媽派來的大學生接走，回到教會仍跟往年一樣幫忙掛燈、切水果、洗碗、清理地上的聖誕樹殘渣。我還是裡裡外外地忙，但我知道事情變了，即使他們想假裝所有東西都跟以前一樣。其中有個最明顯的：我不用再參加主日學的表演。雖然這樣的安排在主日學掀起了一場風波，倒是我沒什麼特別的感覺。一個剛升六年級的升級成為新的約瑟，女主角則沒換人，而且還多負責了導演的工作(勇敢的傢伙，那個位子被我棄置後就沒什麼人敢接了)。待事情安排妥當，各人各司其職，一切彷彿又重回正軌。

我在八點遲了幾分鐘後溜進禮拜堂內的最後一排，主持人那時已經開完場了，緊接在後的是幾首歡樂的詩歌，中間穿插幾首慢歌好讓會眾不至於過度興奮。到了八點半時，主持人再次上台串場，沒講幾句就換兒童主日學出場表演聖誕短劇。看來馬利亞應了屁孩們的要求刪減劇本，然而同時也神奇的增加不少唱歌跳舞的片段，這難得的新意引得台下觀眾大呼可愛，也讓眾家長的手機裡多了許多令人尷尬的照片。我看到一臉倒楣樣的天使揹著兩片閃亮金色翅膀率先出面，宣佈基督將臨的消息；牧羊人在黑暗中看到手電筒的大光，驚嚇中把台詞忘得一乾二淨；新任的約瑟抱著塑膠耶穌，笨手笨腳地把寶寶身上的毛毯弄得脫落；三博士牽著一隻大型駱駝布偶，蹦蹦跳跳地獻上黃金、乳香、沒藥；馬利亞在謝幕時轉向觀眾，眼裡的火焰就像當天在河邊看到的那樣......有人宣告：因有一嬰孩為我們而生，有一子賜給我們，政權必擔在他的肩頭上，他名稱為奇妙策士、全能的神、永在的父、和平的君…...領會帶著會眾唱起：齊來，宗主信徒，快樂又歡欣……齊來虔誠同崇拜，齊來虔誠同崇拜……主持人說：我們歡迎詩班上台......恍惚間我聽到一陣和諧的旋律，還有歌聲：

奇異恩典，何等甘甜 我罪已得赦免

前我失喪，今被尋回 瞎眼今得看見

如此恩典，使我敬畏 使我心得安慰

初信之時，及蒙恩惠 真是何等寶貴

許多危險，試煉網羅 我已安然渡過

靠主恩典，安全不怕

更引導我歸家……

我沒有認真想過為什麼，或許是因為我終於明白了什麼，或就只是音樂太好聽了。然而，不是的；或許某些事情就應該會是這樣，模糊的雙眼，遙遠的世界殘影……別掉下去了，他說。那些陽光不斷向後退去的下午，耶洗別從窗戶被扔下，狗吃了耶洗別的肉，他說。別掉下去……如果那是你一直以來尋找的東西。許多危險試煉網羅……當他掉落的時候沒有人在旁邊，而我也是。我不懂為什麼——無意義的事情總是這麼多——干貝醬——那天在河邊的——為什麼是他，不是我。喔為什麼我哭成這樣。我希望有人聽到我的懇求，但沒有人能回答我；沒有人能告訴我真理因為真理只存於神，那完全的存在……我是徹底的無知，除了……該死……水淹過鼻腔的感覺——我說，該死。感覺水位再次深過我的頭頂(“叩門，就給你們開門，”)而我不知道………..神啊，我說(神啊我忘記要如何禱告)。神啊，祢告訴我，求祢告訴我答案。你真的在嗎，上帝？因為我需要祢，我是缺乏的，是無知的，而我想要知道……(你還記得嗎)神啊求你……(他說，“你們尋求……”)

「……謝恩，」這時，我聽到有聲音說。


End file.
